Holidays at Wayne Manor
by Culinary-Alchemist
Summary: Taking in an eight year old boy who lost his parents is hard. Watch as Bruce navigate their way though holidays together. First holiday: Halloween
1. Halloween

Dick smiled as he jumped into the back of the town car. "Do you know what's in two weeks?" the boy asked as Alfred started the vehicle for home.

The butler thought for a moment. The child had only been with them since April; there was much still to learn. "Is it your birthday?" he asked.

"No," Dick laughed, "That's in March."

"I'm quite sure I do not know, then."

"Halloween!" The boy bounced in his seat with excitement.

"So, it is. Would you enjoy going out trick or treating this year?"

"Would I! I love Halloween. The candy, the costumes. Mom used to make mine and then Dad would take me out." Dick's voice softened as he spoke about his parents, but at least the boy was willing to talk about them. "Do you think Bruce would be willing to take me?"

As much as Dick had begun to think of Alfred as a surrogategrandfather during the last six months, he didn't want to be the kid who was taken trick or treating by the family butler.

"Perhaps, if you asked him," Alfred suggested. He made a note to clear Master Bruce's schedule for the evening. "Do you know what you would like to be for Halloween?"

"I want to go as Batman," the eight-year-old told him. "Some of my friends have said they are going as members of the Justice League. I chose Batman."

Alfred smiled at him through the rearview mirror with approval."I think that can be arranged."

* * *

Alfred worked over the child's version of Dick's costume while Batman was out over thecourse of the next two weeks, putting in far more effort into it than was strictly necessary for a children's holiday. He was finding the task to be rather cathartic. It was nice not having to worry over things like armor and other protective gear.

Bruce stood up from where he had been working at the Batcomputer. It was a school night and Dick was already tucked in bed. It was just the two of them in the cave for the moment. He walked over to glance at the progress made as he prepared to go out for the evening.

"Don't make it look exactly like mine," Bruce charged the older man. "It will be too suspicious."

"Master Dick is the ward of a billionaire. It is expected that his costume should be no less than perfection," Alfred informed him. "No need to worry. It is not an exact replica. You'll be happy to note that I have left out the Kevlar and the cape is made more for warmth than for gliding from rooftops."

Bruce grunted unhappily as he pulled his cowl over his face, completing the transformation from indolent playboy to dark knight. The butler was unimpressed. Intimidation was hard to locate when one had changed the formidable vigilante's nappies in the early years.

"Would you rather have him go dressed at Superman? I'm certain I can whip up a suitable likeness in no time. The costume is simple enough and Mr. Kent would no doubt be pleased with the choice."

"Just don't make the boy's costume an exact replica of mine."Batman grumbled the reminder.

"Yes, so you've said," Alfred acknowledged, a hint of smile ghosting over his face.

"You're going to do what you want, aren't you, old man?" Batman shook his head. "I could fire you; you know."

"Of course. It wouldn't be the first time you threatened me with that," Alfred retorted unconcerned. "But we both know the two of you would not manage without me."

"I still say this is dangerous."

"Nonsense. Gotham will be swarming with Batmen come Halloween. The boy's will be just one of hundreds. You should be honored, sir. His friends suggested the all go as heroes from the Justice League. You were his choice. The lad looks up to you."

Dick had only known he was Batman since June. "Maybe he shouldn't," he complained. "Batman isn't exactly a kid-friendly hero. It might be better if he went as Superman."

It had been difficult enough running Wayne Enterprises, keeping up appearances as playboy Bruce Wayne, and being Batman every night. Now, he must somehow incorporate parenting into the mix. It was imperative that he get this newest endeavor right.

"I'm certain you don't mean that."

Alfred was the only person in the world who held this man's confidence, the only one who was privy to the doubts and second thoughts of the Batman. It was a privilege that he never took for granted. Lives depended upon Batman's moral compass, not least of which was that of Bruce himself.

"I, for one, think the boy made an excellent choice." Alfredassured him. "Have faith, sir. Although, parenting is a most challenging occupation, there is no other that is quite so rewarding. I remember fondly raising you and look how you turned out."

"How's that?" Bruce asked, curious despite himself.

"You've done alright."

"Just alright, Alfred?" Good thing he was wearing his cowl, Bruce thought.

"Well, sir, you do spend your evenings thrashing ne'er-do-wells whilst dressed as a flying nocturnal rodent. I think 'alright' is the best one might hope for under the circumstances." The butler's lips twitched in hidden amusement.

Batman grunted his response, using that moment to leave the unusual conversation and begin his evening. Revving the motor in the Batmobile, he left Alfred to finish his Halloween project in peace.

* * *

The day before the big day, Alfred revealed the finished costume, presenting it to Dick with a dramatic flourish of a true artisan.

"It's perfect," Dick breathed in awe.

"Of course, it is. Alfred made it," Bruce told him as the boy ran upstairs to try it on. Noting that the costume was a miniature copy of his own, he complained to the butler. "you didn't have to make it an exact duplicate of mine."

"I'll have you know that it is not an exact duplicate. Unlike you,the boy should be able to put the suit on without help."

"I can dress and undress myself," Bruce argued.

"Yes but, lucky for you, you don't have to," Alfred retorted.

Bruce frowned. "Is this a problem for you?"

The question was interrupted by running feet. Dick appeared at the top of the staircase, his cape swirling around him dramatically.

"It's amazing! Thank you, Alfred. I love it!" Dick exclaimed excitedly. Using his arm, Dick brought the edge of his cape around to hide his nose and chin. "Look Bruce; I'm Batman," he growled, attempting to imitate Batman's intimidating growl.

His guardian struggled to contain his mirth. The boy sounded like a pup more than he did a full-grown Rottweiler. It was rather adorable, but he restrained his laughter to spare the boy embarrassment. Dick wanted to be scary, not cute. Still, Bruce couldn't resist pulling out his phone and snapping a few pictures. Dick, loving being the center of attention, began posing for the camera.

After a moment or two, Dick pulled the cowl off his head. His hair stood up on end, but the boy had a serious question on his mind. "Bruce, you're going to take me out tomorrow, right?"

"Of course."

"Please? Just this one ti - Wait! Of course? That means yes, right?" Dick floundered, shifting gears on the fly once Bruce's answer processed.

"It does," Bruce agreed, smiling as the young bat flew down the stairs. He grunted good-naturedly as he caught the happy child out of the air. "You don't ask for much. How could I refuse the one time you did?"

Happiness radiated from the boy as Bruce set him back on his feet. Sighing, he ruffled the mop of wild hair. "You look good,"he admitted reluctantly, pausing to glare at the older gentleman's gentleman in their midst. "A little too good . . ."

"As good as Batman?" Dick asked, hopefulness shining on his upturned face.

"Hm, maybe even better," Bruce told him. "I have it on authority that you, at least, can dress yourself."

Dick squealed with happiness, throwing his arms around his guardian's waist. "Thanks for taking me. Dad always . . ." He didn't finish the sentence but put more strength into his gratefulness.

Rubbing the child's back sympathetically, Bruce murmured, "I know, chum. It's alright. I know."

* * *

October 31st, Halloween.

Bruce had not been out for a Halloween since he was seven, the year before his parents died. He gave Dick a great deal of credit for his ability to move on after his parents' death. Oh, he knew the boy still grieved, would always grieve, but celebrating holidays was something Bruce had never managed to do afterwards – at least not until Dick had entered their lives.

"I do believe that the parents are also dressing up for the event, sir," Alfred informed him as Bruce picked out a pair of comfortable Italian loafers to wear. He would be walking, after all.

"I am dressing up," Bruce retorted. "I am seldom seen wearing this combination. I doubt anyone would recognize me in this."

He was wearing a steel-gray turtleneck sweater with a dark-blue blazer and matching slacks.

"Indeed," Alfred quipped, but there was no mistaking the dry sarcastic bite. "I realize that, for you, Bruce Wayne is the mask, but wearing the same thing you might wear to work on casual Friday will not protect your identity."

"I'm not wearing a tie," Bruce pointed out reasonably.

"Hm. Might I suggest you don a pair of glasses, then? It works for Mr. Kent," Alfred added.

"Are you trying to be funny?"

"Heaven forfend," the butler allowed himself to look mildly shocked at the accusation. "Did you find my comment amusing?"

Bruce glanced up at him suspiciously as he pulled on his matching socks. It certainly sounded like he was trying to be funny.

"Hilarious," Bruce said dryly. See? He could do this, too.

"I'm afraid I do not understand this holiday," Alfred went on. "Parents teach their children throughout their lives to never take candy from strangers, yet on this particular evening, they march around the neighborhoods as their children beg for sweets from relative unknowns. How odd."

Bruce snorted. "Now I know you're being funny."

"Nonsense," the manservant defended himself. "The Guild of Professional English Butlers would rescind my membership."

He frowned. "Is that a real thing? I never actually know if you are being facetious when you say things like that."

"Truly, sir. Why ever would I poke fun of an honorable profession in this way?"

Which, Bruce noticed silently, was not an answer. He made a note to look up the Association after he returned from Dick's Halloween excursion.

Bruce was slipping on his loafers when a pint-sized Batman appeared in his doorway.

"Aren't you dressing up?" the boy asked.

"Alfred and I already had this conversation, Dick."

Without missing a beat, the boy answered, "Who's Dick? I'm not Dick. I'm Batman."

That last had been delivered as impressively as Batman himself. Bruce thought the boy must have a bit of thespian running through his veins. It made sense. The child was born into a family of performers.

"The answer to that first question is no," Bruce said with finality.

Unwilling to let it go at that, the bite-sized Batman continued. "You can always be Green Lantern. We don't have anyone dressing as him."

"That is as it should be," Bruce murmured under his breath, to the boy, however, he said, "I do not want to draw attention to myself. The last thing we need is to be followed house to house by the paparazzi."

"So not a costume but a disguise," Dick nodded. "Hey! What if you wear glasses? It works for Superman."

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose. "No. No glasses."

"My word, Master Dick, that is an inspired idea," Alfred exclaimed while suspiciously straight-faced.

"Did you put him up to that?" Bruce asked the older man.

"Dear me. Wherever would you get an idea like that?" Alfred sniffed, dusting non-existent lint from his immaculate sleeve.

"It's time to go, Bruce," Batman Jr. whined. "Can we go now? Huh, can we?"

As they headed down the staircase, Bruce glanced down at his miniature doppelganger. "Tell me the truth, did Alfred put you up to that suggestion about the glasses?"

"He promised me cookies," Dick admitted. "Don't tell, though. He might change his mind."

His suspicions were confirmed. "Your teeth are going to rot out of your head," Bruce warned him. "You'll be nine-years-old and already wearing dentures."

"Yeah, but not until after Halloween," Dick grinned and leapt from the fourth step to the foyer below. He landed in a roll and came to his feet with an impressive amount of speed and grace.

"Don't do that in public, if you don't mind," Bruce told him. "We're already pushing it with that costume."

"Did I tell you I have a smoke bomb in my utility belt?" Dick blurted.

Bruce stumbled to a halt with a look of disbelief. He looked back at where the butler was just now descending the staircase. "What?"

Dick burst into laughter. "Just kidding. You're face . . ." Smiling, he pulled out a batarang. "But I do have one of these."

"Alfred, what were you thinking?" Bruce growled, snatching the weapon from the child only to stop and stare. "Wait. This is plastic."

"Smile for the camera, you two," Alfred called out, even as he took the picture. In it, the small Batman was beaming from bat-ear to bat-ear while Bruce still bore a look of befuddlement. This one he was going to frame.

* * *

**A/N: To all my reads yes I'm working on my other fics too. **

**I hope everyone enjoyed this first little chapter. Next up Thanksgiving!**

**Thanks for reading/reviewing/faving **

**Thanks to Alex for helping me**


	2. Christmas

Bruce drank his coffee as he looked out the window. It was snowing lightly out. Dick was outside enjoying the snow. Haly's Circus went south for the winter and the boy had never seen snow before so this was his first time seeing the frozen precipitation.

"I know that look too well sir," Alfred said joining the man he raised with a cup of tea. "You have something on your mind."

"I do," Bruce said, "I want to do something special for Dick for Christmas...especially after Thanksgiving."

"You mean how you did not listen to me and insist there was nothing that week and you booked a business trip to Japan a country that does not celebrate Thanksgiving so they would not question your choice?" Alfred slipped his tea

Bruce cleared this throat. "I think we should all go and pick a live tree from a tree farm. I am sure that is something Dick has never done."

"It has been a long time since you have done so. The last time you would have been around Master Dick's age."

"I know...my mother loved Christmas and going to pick out the trees as a family." Bruce's eyes were fixed on Dick.

Since his own parents deaths Bruce never truly celebrated the holiday (or any for that matter) but since he would have gatherings at the manor during the holidays he would have Alfred decorate and would have trees delivered.

"I think he would love that," Alfred smiled.

Dick came running back into the manor he has a big smile on his face and was covered in snow.

"It's so much fun! You should come play with me!"

"I have a much better idea. How about the three of us go to a Christmas tree farm and pick out the biggest tree we can find and bring it home and decorate it," Bruce smiled.

"We can do that?" Dick asked.

"Yes," Bruce smiled.

Dick was quiet for a while.

"Chum?"

"It's okay to celebrate Christmas. I know you miss your parents but they would want you to celebrate and enjoy the holidays. It is okay to miss them."

"What did you do..."

"The opposite of what I told you. I've gotten wiser as I've gotten older. I wish I listened to Alfred when he said we should have done something for that first Christmas without my parents, especially since my mother loved the holiday so much."

"You can be happy that you have people who love you, while you are sad for the family you lost," Alfred said. "It is part of the holiday."

"I'll go with you to pick out a tree," Dick smiled.

—

Alfred drove them outside the city to the Christmas tree farm the Wayne family had used for far long than even Bruce knew.

"Whoa…" Dick said looking around, he pulled his jacket tighter as the wind blew, they were in an open field surrounded by hundred of trees, all varying types of pine.

"Mr. Wayne, what a pleasure to see you," Farmer John said joining them.

"John it's good to see you," Bruce extended his hand for a handshake. "I don't know if you have heard I have take on a ward, more than just for Christmas. This is Dick, and he has never seen snow or has had a live tree."

"Good to meet you Dick," John smiled down at him, "well sounds like you have come down to the perfect place for live trees and snow!"

"Good to meet you too," Dick said distracted by the trees.

"I know you typically get three trees, would you be adding a fourth tree?"

"We will still have three trees, but we would like to pick out at least one and have it delivered tomorrow with the others."

"I really can help pick out a tree!?" The boy was bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Yes," Bruce smiled.

"I like that one!" He pointed a modest looking eight foot tall tree.

"We need a bigger one that, but if you really like we can get it for bedroom," Bruce said.

"A tree in my room too? I have to think about that…."

Farmer John took them in a tractor to the far end of the lot where the larger trees where.

"We have three trees. One in the living room, that we can pick out. One in the foyer, one in ball room. We can pick all three if you want." Bruce explained to Dick.

The boy nodded looking around, it was still snowing. "These are big trees…and they cut down the ones we pick?"

"They do, we have them delivered to the house and Alfred decorates them, but this year you can help. The ones in the foyer and the ball room have a classic look, and you—we can be a little more free with the one in the living room."

John stopped the tractor, Alfred got down first and helped Bruce and Dick down and then they began to look around. There were less trees here in the larger tree section, but there was still plenty to choose from.

As soon as Dick was off of the tractor he took off running.

"You made a good choice Master Bruce," Alfred said.

Bruce only smiled.

—

Dick was waiting looking out the window waiting for the trees to be delivered.

Behind him Alfred and Bruce were bring down all the Christmas decorations, ones both for the trees and the rest of the manor.

"I see them!" Dick shouted, he rushed to the door and flung it open running outside in no jacket, or shoes.

"Get back in here! You need a jacket, socks and shoes!" Bruce called. He huffed dragging Dick back in, "I'm not having you sick and miss school. Beside they need to bring the trees into the house, we cannot do anything outside anyway."

The boy rolled his eyes and sulked off to finishing getting ready.

Alfred chuckled watching Bruce being a parents brought him such joy, it was something he never thought he would see, let along him doing it as a single father.

By the time Dick got back down, the truck was parked and getting ready to bring in the trees. He looked foe the tree, that had the red bow, that was the one he helped pick out for the living room.

When he saw the tree come in he followed it the living room he impatiently waited for it to be placed in the stand. Once it was standing Dick started to pull ornaments from the box labeled 'living room tree' and started to place them on.

"Lights first, Master Dick," Alfred said trying let the reigns got for this tree. He was always had everything down to a science and he did everything the exact same every year. Letting go some control was going to be difficult for him, as much as he loved the boy who was like a grandson to him.

"Where are they?"

"Please let Master Bruce and myself hang the lights," Alfred smiled.

Bruce came up behind them with the box of lights. Dick bounced up and down watching them.

"Now you can start hanging ornaments on the tree," Bruce and Alfred stepped back.

"You can do it, let can let control go and allow Dick to hand three red ornaments neck to each other."

"I am going to make a pot of tea," The butler said watching the young boy happily decorate.

—December 25th Christmas—

It was just after midnight Dick crawled under his bed and pulled out a photo album, one of few mementos he had from his parents and his time at Haly's. He smiled looking down at the faces of his parents.

A tear slipped from his face and fell onto the page. He used the sleeve of his night shirt and cleaned his off, but more tears kept falling. He had been trying to keep his emotions in check this holiday season. Thanksgiving was easy, since it was basically non existence and the day was sent with Alfred at a soup kitchen and his mind was elsewhere. Today was Christmas though, a holiday his parents worked on making it a special day. Working in a circus they did have much money, but his parents always managed to make the day special and magical.

Dick heard his door creak open he looked and saw Bruce.

"You're awake?" Bruce asked.

"Couldn't sleep," the boy replied.

Bruce came in and sat at the edge of the bed and wrapped and arm around his ward.

"I miss them…"

"I still miss my parents too. That's okay, it's natural to do so. Especially around the holidays."

"Can you stay with me?"

"Of course Chum."

Hours later….

The pair woken up up by the smell of Alfred's cooking..

"Merry Christmas Chum."

"Merry Christmas," Dick smiled a little he was shocked Bruce was still there, he almost forgot that he asked him to stay.

"Let's go get some breakfast, see what Santa brought."

"You think he found me?"

"Of course."

"Do we have to eat breakfast first?"

"No," laughed as they went down stairs to find gifts under the tree.

Alfred joined them and the trio opened gifts under the tree until there was one left, well two tied together. These were wrapped completely differently than the others. Dick looked at the tag.

"Looks like Santa found you," Bruce said.

_Dear Dick,_

_I know you have had a tough year, and as much as I would like to bring you your parents, that's something I cannot do, but there is something that I could do. I was able to gather you more pictures of your parents and everyone else at the circus for you to add to your photo album. I also thought you could enjoy another set of hat, mittens and scarf so that you could enjoy your first white winter._

_Love, _

_Santa_

Dick put the letter down and with shaking hands opened the top box and looked over the pictures. He stopped at one picture.

Bruce looked over Dick's shoulder, "was that Christmas last year?" He looked down at the album in Dick's lap. There was a picture of John and Mary standing behind Dick who was smiling widely next to them was a bike.

"Everyone pitched in and got me the bike. That way I can have some fun riding around in-between shows on the fair grounds…"

"That sounds nice," Bruce placed a hand on Dick's shoulder. "Did you have that picture."

"No…"

Alfred looked at Bruce and smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I missed Thanksgiving. But I hope you enjoyed this Christmas chapter! Thanks for reading, reviewing and faving!**


End file.
